Recuerdame Emma
by harpohe1989
Summary: Emma esta a minutos de casarase con Hook, cuando una visita de Zelena con unas extrañas fotografias haran que la rubia cuestione todas sus memorias con la alcaldesa
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Les saludos y es aseguro que mis otros fic están en la etapa final.. no dejare ninguno botado, sin embargo este micro fic lo tenia dando vuelta hace bastante tiempo y preferí escribirlo para poder sacarlo de mi cabeza. Les cuento q es un fic de tres capítulos, estos ya están escrito, solo falta la corrección ortográfica, asi q no tendría parones y su actualización dependerá de que tantos review me presionen jajoajoajoa**_

 _ **Les dejo para que lo disfruten y me cuenten que les parece**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Reflejo en el espejo**

Mire una vez más mi reflejo en el espejo nerviosa, mi cabello estaba listo con un complicado peinado realizado por las hábiles manos de Rubie minutos atrás. Un suave maquillaje y unos pendientes de color azul que alguna vez fueron de Marie era el objeto de color que debía de llevar según la tradición. Completando la tradición estaba el vestido que era nuevo y lo "viejo" era el pesado anillo de compromiso

-Le hace falta aún el objeto prestado sheriff Swan

Observe el reflejo de Regina parado atrás mío, su rostro mostraba serenidad y elegancia enfundada en aquel vestido negro y ajustado que la hacía aún más bella de lo que era.

Había venido a ver como estaba tras la marcha de mi madre al salón que se había marchado a revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar

-Es solo una estúpida tradición Regina - repase el labial nerviosa frente al espejo - sé que podrás guardarme el secreto

Voltee a buscar el ramo de flores que cargaría hacia el altar

\- Ven acá Swan

Gire los ojos a su seña de acercarme y camine con cuidado para no caerme en los altos zapatos que traía, había perdido bastante la costumbre de estos

-Date la vuelta y quédate tranquila

Me gire nerviosa sin entender nada

-Las tradiciones son para cumplirlas... - hizo un silencio antes de pasar sus manos por mi cuello para hacer hacia un lado mi cabello y deslizar suavemente una cadena - este collar me lo dio alguien muy especial para mi

Lleve mi mano al cuello para sentir el frío de un pequeño dije en forma de infinito hecho de plata fina

-Espero que no haga gala de su torpeza y lo pierda Miss Swan, si no me veré en la obligación de dejar viudo a Hook antes de la luna de miel

-No lo haré - sentí un temblor al percibir el aliento de Regina en mi nuca y nerviosa me gire a verla - ¿quién te lo regalo?

-Una persona muy especial en mi vida - me desvió la mirada antes de volver a acomodar mi cabello - alguien a quien ame y a causa de la magia me fue arrebatada

-¿Daniel?

-No... Esta persona fue aún más especial que el

Dio una sonrisa nostálgica y dando un paso atrás me dio una mirada apreciativa

\- Esta hermosa Emma

Sonrojada le di las gracias en un susurro y volví a caminar con el ramo hacia la salida del cuarto para encontrarme con David

-¿Serás feliz con Hook?

Detuve mis movimientos ante su pregunta y voltee a verla sorprendida

\- Claro que si... ¿Él es mi final feliz no?

-No lo sé... dímelo tu

Alce la vista un poco molesta a su pregunta. Hook era mi novio y yo estaba bien con el... La felicidad se daba por hecha si habíamos durado todo este tiempo

-Me voy a casar con el... ¿qué te dice eso?

\- Muchas cosas y sin embargo sigues sin contestarme

Apreté los dientes molesta ante el tono sabiondo que estaba usando contra mí. Me gustaba Hook, era un buen tipo y quería casarse conmigo... ¿qué más podía pedir? ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle a Regina que Hook era mi felicidad y mi final feliz?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - reclame molesta dando un paso hacia ella - estoy a pasos de casarme con alguien que ha cambiado por mí, que ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado... ¿quieres que me cuestione todo eso?

-Quiero que seas feliz Emma, ya sea con el idiota o con cualquiera... te he visto luchar años en este pueblo y he visto cómo has crecido. Como la niña perdida que llegó a mi puerta maduro para transformarse en una mujer increíble y alguien como tú merece tener a alguien increíble a su lado.

Abrí la boca sorprendida ante el emotivo discurso de Regina, jamás, ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado que era esa la manera que ella m veía.

-No sé qué decir Regina...

-Solo quiero saber tu respuesta Swan

-Yo... creo que él me hará feliz

Trate de sonar lo más convincente que se podía y de descifrar la extraña sonrisa que me dio tras mi respuesta y como sus hombros bajaron unos milímetros

-Yo... me alegro que así sea Emma, eso es todo lo que quiero para ti

-Gracias Regina, de verdad por tus palabras - camine hacia ella y en un impulso la abrace- no te imaginas cuanto significan para mi

Se separó lentamente de mí dejando sus manos en los hombros

-Se feliz Emma Swan - se acercó rápidamente para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla - Hook gano una excelente persona

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al oírla, no entendía por qué me producía dolor verla con esa mirada derrotada.

No aparte la mirada de ella cuando acomodando su vestido y su bolso de encaminó hacia la salida

-Nos vemos sheriff

-Nos vemos alcaldesa - me despedí con la sensación de que algo había perdido

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo Regina daba discursos emotivos? Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a traer mi atención a mi futuro matrimonio, hoy era mi día.

Pase mis manos una vez más nerviosa por los costados de mi vestido, arregle mi cabello, revise que no hubiesen desperfectos en mi maquillaje y con aquel precioso y sencillo ramo me encamine a la salida del cuarto donde David me esperaba para acompañarme a caminar hacia el altar

-¡Qué demonios!

Di un grito asustada cuando sentí aparecerse a Zelena en mi espalda

-Es Zelena, no demonio

Di una mirada furiosa al verme detenida una vez en mi salida

-¿Qué haces acá Zelena?

Prepare mi magia cuando la vi dar aquella sonrisa extraña cuando está en plan psicópata. Camino hacia mi lentamente, yo apreté mis músculos lista para atacar si ella lo hacía...

-Tu... - levantó la mano y en un rápido movimiento me dio una bofetada que me volteo la cara

\- ¡Eso es por ser una rubia estúpida! - volvió a atacarme y golpear mi hombro en lo que bloqueaba un nuevo ataque - suéltame Swan que voy a golpearse hasta que se te arreglen las ideas

\- ¿De qué hablas? - busque tomar sus muñecas y así inmovilizarla hasta que me explicara qué demonios pasaba por su loca cabeza

-Habló del hecho que eligieras al pirata de agua dulces en lugar de quedarte con mi hermana

-¿Quedarme? - di un paso hacia atrás para buscar algún rastro de mentira o engaño en su rostro - a tu hermana no voy a dejarla Zelena, es y será siempre mi amiga y la otra madre de Henry

\- Tu pedazo de idiota - volvió a atacarme tras mi declaración- idiota y ciega

\- ¡Ya deja de atacarme mujer!

Dio un paso atrás molesta y me lanzo una mirada de odio tras el grito que di molesta

-Sé que mi hermana tiene su pasado, pero ella ha cambiado...

-Soy consciente de eso Zelena, créeme he visto el cambio

-Pero aun así prefieres casarte con Hook antes de volverlo a intentar con mi hermana

-¿Intentar?

-Mira Swan, no se los motivos del por qué terminaron su relación, pero estoy segura que pueden arreglarlos, Regina aún te ama...

-Alto, stop, detente y cierra la boca - estire mis manos en un gesto buscando que se callara y me dejara procesar de qué demonios hablaba

-¿Relación? - sacudí la cabeza confundida unos minutos después- ¿Zelena estuviste bebiendo?

-Muy graciosa Swan

Abrió su bolso de mano y de ahí sacó una hoja de papel doblada que me extendió molesta

-No es necesario que finjas que no sabes de lo que habló, encontré el otro libro

Estire con miedo mi mano para tomar la hoja que me estaba entregando y comencé a desdoblarla con cuidado. Claramente era una hoja del mismo material del libro de Henry, se veía en mejor estado sí

Una vez que la abrí la gire con cuidado, no sabía que iba a encontrar ahí, pero algo me decía que nada bueno sería

 _ **Espero que les gustara este inicio y que me cuenten que les parecio y que ira a ver Emma en las hojas que les entrego Zelena**_

 _ **Amor! Me encantas y no sabes cuánto adoro que me acompañes en cada locura que comienzo a escribir**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	2. Memorias de Papel

_**Hola! Tenemos 12 review con el primer capitulo! Podremos doblarlos con este?**_

 _ **Me alegra que les gustara esta micro historia y por favor no m maten, hay una explicación para todo en mi loca cabeza**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Memorias en Papel**

\- Debe de ser alguna broma de muy mal gusto

Cubrí mi cara nerviosa y tome asiento en el sillón más cercano sin soltar las hojas que me había entregado Zelena

-No lo parece, las hojas quizás puedan ser creadas, pero la fotografía no parece manipulada

Volví a verlas con más calma una por una. La primera era una hoja de libro, muy similar al que tenía Henry años atrás. En esta se veía la imagen de la cafetería de Granny, se mostraba a Regina, Henry y yo sentados juntos cenando y riendo... podría incluso decir que en la imagen todo era normal, con excepción de que mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de Regina sobre la mesa y bajo el dibuoj la hoja tenía un pequeño párrafo difícil de ignorar o mal interpretar

 _"Aquel día Emma Swan y Regina Mills se reunieron con su hijo para confesarle que estaban juntas y que querían su aprobación para ser una familia"_

Temblando volví a doblar la hoja dejándola a un lado, Zelena observaba a la distancia mis reacciones, supongo que tratando de entender mi reacción

\- Esa conversación nunca ocurrió Zelena - le expliqué nerviosa - créeme, con Regina nunca hemos tenido una relación amorosa, apenas y me soporta desde algún tiempo

-Si esa charla nunca ocurrió... - camino y se sentó a mi lado con calma pasando una mano sobre las mías para calmar el temblor de estas - ¿cómo explicas esta fotografía?

Cerré los ojos a sus palabras rogando porque todo fuera una maldita pesadilla. Había visto rápidamente la imagen antes de lanzarla al piso presa del pánico

-Swan háblame...

Sacudí la cabeza buscando ser más valiente y tratando de ser objetiva volví a voltear la fotografía.

Era de una Polaroid, estaba tomada desde arriba con mi mano, claramente tipo "selfie "; yo estaba desnuda y despertando, se notaba por la sábana blanca que cubría mi pecho y el desorden de mis cabello... pero lo más impresionante era la morena que medio se escondía en mi hombro con una sonrisa tranquila, se le veía despierta, quizás despertando al igual que yo.

-Se ven bien en esa fotografía

¿Vernos bien? Era una foto íntima, una fotografía de pareja, de esas que se toman la mañana después de haber hecho el amor miles de veces aquella noche y no quieres olvidar esa sensación jamás

-No recuerdo haber visto a mi hermana jamás sonreír de esa manera

-Yo tampoco

Y era cierto, esa imagen se veia real y yo no recordaba aquel momento

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?

-Anoche escuche a Regina llorar - se mordió el labio nerviosa – cuando se vino a verte entre a su cuarto y busque el motivo... pensé que podría ser que extrañaba a Robín y algo había activado algún recuerdo

Levante una ceja y no emití comentario, algo me decía que Zelena había querido a Robín más de lo que solía admitir

-Use un hechizo para encontrar cosas ocultas - hizo un gesto de manos y mordió su labio culpable - mi hermana insiste en sellar sus hechizos con sangre y olvida que eso significa que yo puedo abrirlo, no es muy inteligente y se supone que...

\- Zelena... - le detuve algo desesperada- no te desvíes que tengo un montón de gente afuera esperando que me casé

-Había una caja con un libro similar al que cargaba Henry y noté un montón de fotografías ahí también... La verdad es que el impacto fue tanto que sólo tome lo primero que había a mano y te vine a ver

Frote una vez más mis manos por mi rostro sin importarme ya mi maquillaje... ¿qué significaba todo esto? ¿Había realmente pasado o el libro mostraba sólo un mundo alternativo? Y si era así, ¿cómo explicaba la foto y el llanto de Regina?

-Emma...

Ignore a Zelena y camine hacia la ventana más cercana en busca de aire, no podía casarme así, no podía hacerlo si no tenía las respuesta de donde salió esa imagen… necesitaba respuestas e iría por ellas

Abrí las ventanas y comencé a mirar hacia abajo calculando cuanto me dolería la caída, la distancia no era mucha, no me quebraría nada, pero de seguro me torcería algo

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo Swan?

Gruñí cuando la pelirroja me apartó de la ventana tirando de mi brazo hacia atrás

-¿Que parece que estoy haciendo? - volví a acercarme al borde de la ventana y luche con el vestido para pasar la primera pierna... ¿que estaba pensado cuando dije que si a este vestido?

-No puedo salir por la puerta principal a buscar explicaciones Zelena- le expliqué ya sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana - así que iré a tu casa a saber qué demonios significan esas imágenes

\- Empiezo a preguntarme que vio mi hermana en tu idiota persona

No alcance a reclamar ante su ataque cuando ya nos había envuelto en una nube verde y trasladado a la mansión Mills

-Supongo que a vernos desaparecido era más fácil- murmure avergonzada al no haber pensado en eso primero - gracias

-Vamos al cuarto de mi hermana antes que comience todo el mundo a buscarte

Asentí nerviosa a sus palabras mientras pensaba que había pasado

-¿Estas segura que no recuerdas nada Emma? - volvió a preguntar mientras caminábamos por las escaleras - ¿algún destello o algo?

-Nada, créeme. Recordaría de haber salido con Regina

-Eso es lo que me extraña, cuando llegue a Storybook años atrás jamás oí que estuvieran involucradas - me explico en lo que entrábamos al cuarto de la alcaldesa - si lo hubiese sabido o sospechado te hubiese atacado a ti en lugar de Robín

-Grandioso - solté con sarcasmo al recordar esa época - no sólo hubiese tenido que lidiar con la falta de memoria del pueblo si no que contigo también

-¡Eso es Swan!

Tomo mi brazo para detener mi revisión de muebles

-Cuando yo llegué nadie recordaba nada a causa del hechizo que yo lance

\- Así es, pero yo si la tenía- le expliqué caminando hacia el closet de Regina - la mía ya la habían borrado con la segunda maldición

\- ¿Qué segunda maldición?

\- Cuando Pan atacó Storybook, obligó a regresar a toda la ciudad al bosque encantado con excepción de Henry y yo - le conté en resumen en lo que buscaba sentir la magia de Regina y encontrar su escondite – me borraron la memoria segundos antes de que se marcharan

-¿Quién te borro la memoria?

Abrí la boca para contestar cuando recordé quien lo había hecho...

-¿Crees que Regina me obligó a olvidar que estuvimos juntas?

-Regina es poderosa, sé que sería capaz de borrar y editar memorias a su conveniencia

-¿Si fue así, porque no me dijo nada cuando regrese a Storybook con Henry?

-¿Llegaste con el manco no?

Solté un gemido de rabia al recordar aquella época, todo era tan confuso y obligado que pase una buena temporada molesta con todo el mundo

-El libro está bajo aquella trampilla... te dejo a solas

Agradecí el espacio que Zelena me estaba dando y camine a aquel lugar nervioso. Era un lugar pequeño en donde a las justas había entrado aquel libro y un sobre blanco

-Aquí vamos...

Me di fuerzas y abrí el libro, pase las primeras hojas con prisa, los cuentos de los habitantes de la ciudad no parecían haber variado en está versión. Encontré claramente la hoja donde estaba yo y la ida de Henry a buscarme a Boston, sonreí con nostalgia y pase a la siguiente hoja.

Acaricie las hojas donde se me mostraba frente a Regina la primera vez que la vi, nada parecía diferente, la misma mirada asesina de aquella vez, mis manos tras mi pantalón nerviosa ante su presencia

 _"Aquella fue la noche que la salvadora de enfrentó por primera vez a Reina malvada"_

Sonreí a la descripción de la imagen y seguí viendo las páginas; no mostraban nada nuevo, mi enfrentamiento por Henry, cuando la "rescate" del incendio o cuando me postule a sheriff... No entendía nada de lo que veía y cuando pensé en rendirme llegue a una imagen que no cuadraba con mis recuerdos.

Era de la vez que rescate a Henry de las cavernas, se veía al chico abrazado del cuello de su madre asustada, y yo de frente a ellos cruzando mirada con Regina

"Aquella tarde fue la primera vez que la reina malvada invitó a su mansión a la salvadora, sin saber que sería el comienzo de su historia"

Ella nunca me invitó... respire tratando de entender como ese acto había cambiado toda la historia que recordaba o que al menos creía que había pasado alguna vez

Seguí revisando las páginas y sorprendida vi que cada enfrentamiento que pensaba que habíamos tenido alguna vez en este libro no se mostraba, admire cada imagen que teníamos juntas, se nos mostraba coqueteando y molestando a la otra.

Pase las hojas hasta dar con una imagen que no recordaba, era Regina llorando al cocinar aquella empanada de manzana que casi me mata de no ser por Henry

 _"Aquella noche la reina malvada asustada de perder a su hijo y a la salvadora de romperse la maldición, decidió dormir a su princesa y quizás algún día despertarla y pedirle perdón"_

Solté una lágrima al pensar que Regina probablemente hubiese hecho eso en aquella época con tal de no perder a Henry

Seguí pasando páginas hasta llegar a nuestra lucha en el armario cuando Henry comió aquella empanada en mi lugar. Se nos veía enojadas, muy cerca una de la otra y mis manos tiraban de su costosa chaqueta

" _Esa tarde la salvadora entendió que todo lo que su hijo le había dicho era verdad, sin embargo ella sólo podía ver a la Reina malvada como Regina, una madre asustada de perder a su hijo y a la mujer que debía de odiarla"_

¿Habíamos estado juntas… eso quería decir que ella me había querido? Era tan difícil imaginar eso, sin embargo me sacaba una sonrisa al hacerlo... ¿pero enque estaba pensando? Debía de estar casándome con Hook en este momento, no pensando cómo sería la morena como novia mía

-¿Emma?

Levante la vista al llamado de Zelena

-Se están armando cuadrillas para buscar a la novia fugitiva, de seguro Regina no tardará en venir a la mansión... ¿Has logrado recordar algo?

Pase con más prisa las hojas, vi cómo me declare la tarde que detuve la turba que fue a atacarla cuando recuperaron la memoria, admire las escenas de cenas románticas entre nosotras, y como le robaba un beso en la fría sala del hospital la vez que fue secuestrada

-La magia de Regina se está moviendo - me alertó Zelena deteniendo mi revision - de seguro está preocupada y perdiendo el control

La escuché sin levantar la vista de la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Era el barco de Hook, el camarote donde pase la primera noche, sin embargo no estaba solo, la imagen plasmada del cuerpo desnudo de Regina bajo el mío, como se había retratado la unión de nuestras manos envueltas en un beso apasionado sería algo que jamás debí de haber olvidado

" _Aquella noche bajo la lluvia, la salvadora y su reina demostraron que su amor sería eterno e infinito"_

-¡Emma!

El grito de Zelena me trajo a la realidad, Regina había entrado a la mansión y se dirigía a su cuarto. Lance el libro a un lado y abrí el sobre, dándome de frente con un montón de fotografías de Polaroid, algunas eran cotidianas de nosotros tres, otras eran más íntimas; Regina y yo besándonos, abrazándonos o simplemente durmiendo en los brazos de la otra

 _\- no sabías que te gustaba tomar fotografía Swan_

 _Sonreí ante la curiosidad de mi novia que revisaba las pocas cajas que traía para mudarme a la mansión tras nuestra llegada de la isla de nunca jamás_

 _-Me gusta guardar buenos recuerdos, no son muchos así que debo de inmortalizarlos_

 _Le di una sonrisa y camine hacia ella quitándole la cámara de las manos. Estire la mano frente a nosotras y dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla di al click de la cámara_

 _\- Este momento merece ser recordado por siempre - le susurre sacudiendo el papel para que se revelará la foto - tu y yo juntas... hasta el infinito y más allá_

 _\- ¿Toy story, Swan?_

 _Me sonroje al ver que había visto mi infantil referencia_

 _-Me matas el momento_

 _\- ¿De verdad esperabas que cayera en esas palabras?_

 _\- ¿Y si le agregó esto? - sonreí nerviosa levantando mi mano y dejando caer frente a sus ojos un dije de infinito de plata fina_

 _\- No usaré la frase de "siempre te encontraré" Regina - le susurre antes de deslizarme por su espalda y buscar colocarle la cadena - porque nunca me voy a separar de ti, ni en esta vida ni en las que sigue… Así que nuestro amor será infinito_

 _-Es hermosa Emma_

 _-Me dejaras ir Regina?_

 _\- Jamás lo haré, eres mia Swan_

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí?

Desperté del recuerdo y mire a mi morena petrificada en el marco de su puerta, asustada miraba hacia las fotografías que sostenía molesta con cada memoria que iba recuperando

-Dijiste que no me dejarías ir...

-Emma...

\- Pero me borraste la memoria cuando vino la segunda maldición - Levante la mano para detener sus palabras - dijiste que me buscarías y que me harías recordar

\- Emma yo...

-Yo te amaba con toda mi alma

\- Yo te sigo amando Emma - dio un paso hacia mí- tienes que dejar que me explique por favor

Negué con la cabeza a su pedido y di un paso hacia atrás

-Ibas a dejar que me casara con un hombre que no amo

-Pero lo amas Emma, de lo contrario no hubieses dicho que si a su pedido de mano

-No lo amo! - grite a sus palabras más enojada aún - me casaba con el por qué creía que él era mi final feliz... jamás hubiese imaginado que había tenido algo contigo, te aseguraste que todos mis recuerdos contigo fueran eliminados

-Dame la oportunidad de explicarme Emma como fueron las cosas

-No me interesan sus excusas, ya no me sirven alcaldesa

Cerré los ojos para no verla llorar y sólo pude desear salir de aquel lugar y estar en paz... no quería ver a Regina Mills

 _ **Espero que les gustara el segundo capítulo… de verdad espero sus comentarios, recuerden que los review son presión para actualizar**_

 _ **Amor… vamos por el primer paso para cumplir nuestros sueños**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	3. Maldiciones

_**Hola! Agradezco todos los review que acompañaron mi segundo chap. Espero que el cierre que le doy a esta pequeña historia les guste… y no duden de dejarme sus comentarios como siempre**_

 _ **A las del grupo de Wassap de SQ, quiero decirle que las odio por meterme presión, en especial a Sol**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Maldiciones**

Mi magia siempre fue instintiva, siempre me ayudó cada vez que tenía problemas, fuera en las ciudades que viví o en storybook... Y esta tarde no me había fallado, me había sacado del cuarto de Regina antes que pudiera oir lo que quería decir, no quería escucharla

Levante la vista y mire mi alrededor, probablemente estar vestida de novia en medio de la playa no tardaría en llamar la atención, pero estaba tan cansada que no me sentía capaz de levantarme y marcharme de ahí...

Mire una vez más la fotografía que se había venido conmigo... Era una foto familiar, Henry estaba en medio siendo besado por nosotras y una sonrisa que jamás le vi a mi hijo. Estaba molesta, no sólo me había quitado mis memorias, si no que las de Henry también

-Imaginé que aquí estarías

-No quiero hablar Zelena - gruñí grupo sin levantar la cabeza - ve donde tu hermana

-Si voy donde ella será contigo del brazo

-Escucha Zelena...

Abrí los ojos cuando sorprendida cuando la vi tras mío, su vestido estaba completamente arrugado y una de sus mejillas tenía la clara marca de una mano

-¿Que te paso?

\- Como tu bien sabes... mi Hermana tiene la mano pesada - camino hacia mí y tomó asiento en la arena a mi lado - digamos que no tomó muy bien el hecho que te hiciera recordar

Sentí una punzada de dolor al ver que Regina no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que recordará lo que había pasado entre nosotras

-Dijo o más bien me grito de forma textual lo siguiente " Emma es feliz con el idiota, no podía interferir ahí, ella jamás me hubiese perdonado lo que paso"

-Pues ahí no se equivoca, no sólo borro mi memoria, si no que la modificó y me hizo creer que Hook era el amor de mi vida

-Con respecto a eso... esa última parte es toda tuya

-¿Que quieres decir?

Voltee a verla molesta, si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería casarme con Hook, y no lo amaba ni la mitad de lo que sabía que amaba a Regina en un pasado o ahora... era todo muy confuso

-Debes de hablar con mi hermana Emma - puso una mano en mi hombro - nunca la había visto de esta manera, está destruida.

-Yo... No sé qué pensar... todo se siente tan raro en mi pecho

Zelena respeto mi silencio, dejo que ordenará mi cabeza. Con cada recuerdo que iba recuperando se iban borrando los que fueron falsos, dejando en su camino un calor en mi pecho.

¿Tenía razón Zelena? ¿Estaba enamorada de Hook y por eso dije que sí? ¿Con que derecho le reclamaba mis sentimientos si ella estuvo ahí cuando le dije que él era mi final feliz?

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-necesito que acabe el día - solté un gemido de cansada - ¿tu hermana es idiota o tiene complejo de mártir?

Voltee a verla cuando río descontroladamente

-Quizás un poco de ambas - miró hacia la playa concentrada - ella estuvo con Robín, lloro su muerte... quizás hasta lo uso de premio de consuelo al verte corretiar con Hook

-¿Entonces mis sentimientos por Hook?

-Son reales, lo quieres - me explico - de seguro te sientes protegida con él, y la aprobacion de mami y papi son importantes en el momento que dijiste que si

Apreté los labios al terminar de oírla... yo a Hook lo quería, había estado ahí conmigo, ¿pero lo amaba realmente?

\- Killiam ha estado ahí para mi

-Regina también, mucho antes que el

\- killiam cambio para poder estar conmigo - le gruñí en ataque a su respuesta anterior

-Regina también ha cambiado, no sólo por ti y su afán d conquistarte, sino que lo hizo por ella y por Henry

-Killiam está enamorado de mi

-Por la forma que Regina lloraba y la mirada destrozada de hoy diría que ella también

Sentí un dolor en el pecho al escuchar las últimas palabras de Zelena, no mentía cuando me dijo de la mirada de Regina... Y yo fui la culpable

-¿Buscas que tenga una competencia mental con ellos dos y me quede con el ganador?

-Sólo mostrarte que proyectabas con Hook e inconscientemente tu corazón te recordaba que amabas a Regina

-No es así Zelena - le trate de explicar colocándose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro por la playa buscando manera de los explicarme

\- El tema es simple Emma, si hay amor de seguro pueden arreglar las cosas

\- El amor no es suficiente Zelena- grite pasando las manos por mi estómago enojada - del amor no viven las parejas

-Emma...

\- Esto no es un cuento de hadas Zelena - le detuve- esta es la vida real

Volví a sentarme con mi cerebro a mil por horas, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantas emociones en mi pecho y preguntas que no lograba contestar

-Si el amor fuera suficiente... ¿Por qué no lucho por mí?

-no lo se

-¿Por qué permitió que llegará al punto de querer casarme con Killiam cuando había prometido estar conmigo?

-No lo sé Emma

-Tus respeustas no están ayudándome – suspire y voltee a verla para poder explicarme - no son iguales Zelena... Hook a pesar de todo es una buena persona que buscaba estar conmigo y quererme de la manera que podía

Ignore el bufido que soltó a mis palabras

\- Creo que tenemos un concepto diferente de lo que es bueno Swan

Levante la ceja en modo de pregunta a su comentario

-Hook trato de matarte en algún momento

\- Regina también

-Hook muchas veces te ha faltado el respeto

-Y Regina me ha soltado discursos terriblemente venenosos y sarcásticos – le recorde

-¿Insinúas que mi hermana es igual al delineador?

Sonreí por primera vez en horas a su pregunta

-Claro que no Zelena... Killiam fue la calma que llega después de la tormenta a mi vida

-¿Y Regina que fue entonces?

-Regina era la tormenta que llegó a azotar mi vida sin aviso

Reí al verla fruncir los labios molesta a mi referencia

\- Si voy y me caso con killiam tendré tranquilidad - mire al cielo buscando las palabras que permitieran expresarme - me ahorraría las constantes luchas con Regina por poder, los celos de ella, como me fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que hacia alguna niñería que la avergonzara y cada discusión que teníamos por que tocaba su ego de reina

\- Supongo que entiendo por qué te quieres casar con Hook

\- ¿Es lo más obvio no? - solté un suspiro cansada de todo...

-Supongo

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? - voltee a verla - es que amaba cada una de esas cosas con Regina

-¿Qué?

-Amaba que me celara y asesinara a todos con la mirada por que osaban a mirarme con esa levantada de ceja tan de reina. Adoraba molestarla con mis niñerías porque al final del dia, solía reírse conmigo... Y su ego... por mi era capaz de dejarlo de lado para arreglar las cosas cuando no estábamos bien

-La amas

-Estúpidamente

-¿Y qué haces aun aquí?

-Tengo una gran mezcla de cosas dentro de mí... por un lado necesito respuestas del por qué permitió que llegáramos a este punto... Y por otro lado deseo ahorcarla por haber permitido que llegáramos a este punto

\- Entonces ve y descúbrelo

-Gracias Zelena - me acerqué y de improviso le di un abrazo que la congeló - te puedo pedir un último favor?

-Mantendré a Henry alejado de la mansión para que puedan tener sexo salvaje

-Aprecio la oferta - señale sonrojada, no sé si por el comentario o por la idea de volver a tener sexo con Regina

\- Quería saber si podías avisar a mis padres y killiam que no abra boda... iría yo pero probablemente la charla con tu hermana se alargue

-Tu tranquila Emma - tomó mi brazo y me invitó a caminar hacia la salida d la playa - seré la sutileza personificada

-¿Vas a destruirlo cierto? - negué con la cabeza al entender su cuerpo sarcasmo

-Como a una cucaracha

Negué a sus palabras y siendo egoísta por primera vez en mi vida, deje los sentimientos del resto del mundo y me concentre en los míos

-deséame suerte

-¡No tengan sexo en mi cama! - alcanzó a gritarme antes de que desapareciera con dirección a la casa de la alcaldesa

Me deje guiar por mi magia, la sentí fluir y calmarme antes de abrir los ojos en el salón de la mansión Mills. Mire a mi alrededor, la sensación de estar en casa se pegaba a mi piel con cada paso que daba hacia la habitación que alguna vez fue mía, quizás por poco tiempo, pero lo fue

Ignore mi reflejo antes de entrar sin golpear al cuarto, quizás estar con mi vestido de novia no era lo más inteligente, pero aún no sabía cambiar mi ropa y...

-¿Que hace en mi cuarto sheriff?

Di un salto del susto y detuve mis pensamientos, Regina me observaba desde su cama sentada

-Vengo para que hablemos

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? - acomodó su cabello y comenzó a levantarse majestuosamente acomodando su ropa - vete de mi casa Swan, yo ya no deseo hablar con usted

Gire los ojos cuando la sentí pasar a mi lado ignorándome, sabía que estaba molesta, no le había mentido a Zelena cuando le dije que Regina era una tormenta... grado 5 y con orden de desalojo en la ciudad.

Me gire para seguirla, moví mi cuello de un lado al otro cual luchador de box, para relajarme y prepararme para la pelea que se me avecinaba, no sería la primera que tenía una con ella.

-¿Vas a hacer que te siga por toda la mansión?

La mire sentada tras su escritorio y el caso de sidra en su mano, mientras fingía colocar atención a unos papeles sobre sus escritos

-¿Cambiaras tu apellido?

-¿Qué?

-Serás Emma Hook o Swan-hook

-Regina...- lleve mi mano hacia mi nariz en busca de paciencia y no ahorcarla

-Necesito una respuesta rápida Swan, como alcaldesa de la ciudad debo de firmar su certificado de matrimonio

Respire y conté hasta 10

-¿En serio te estas comportando como la ofendida?

-Dejaste claro que lo que lo pudiera decir con respecto a lo que encontraste no te interesaba

-¡Estaba dolida! - grite molesta

Volví a colocarme de pie y empecé a caminar por el escritorio para calmarme

-Y yo asustada Swan

\- ¿Asustada? ¿Asustada de que Mills?

Camine hacia ella molesta y coloque mis manos sobre su escritorio para reafirmar mi postura

-¡De esto! - se colocó de pie para quedar a mi altura y lanzó una mirada amenazante - ¡de ti sacando conclusiones y acusándome como si fueras la única dolida en esta historia!

-¿Qué carajo esperabas Regina? - trague el nudo de mi garganta - estaba a minutos de casarme con el hombre que se suponía que era mi final feliz y de no ser por la loca de tu hermana lo hubiese hecho

-Zelena no debió de meterse en esto - golpeó la mesa aún más molesta con la mano abierta - aún estás a tiempo Swan, traes el vestido, no creo que a Hook le importe tus dudas con tal de ganarte

Dio un paso hacia atrás al oírla escupir sus palabras, ambas por fin sabíamos la verdad de nuestro pasado y seguía empujándome a los brazos de Hook... quizás el amor que nos tuvimos fue sólo una ilusión y fue reemplazado durante su enamoramiento con Robín

\- Quizás tienes razón - murmure dando un paso más hacia la puerta sin dejar de verla – a el al menos le interesa estar conmigo

La mire esperando alguna reacción pero nada sucedió... asentí en un gesto hacia su silencio y derrotada camine hacia la puerta ya dándole la espalda, me dolía verla. Ya llegando a la puerta y el silencio entre nosotras sólo pude limpiar la lágrima que me caía y sin pensar más le pregunté

\- ¿Por qué Regina?

-¿De qué hablas ahora Swan?

-¿Por q no luchaste? - gire sólo la cara y le baje la vista al sentirme humillada a buscar respuestas - dijiste que nunca me dejarías, y a la primeras me dejaste en el engaño y empezaste a salir con Robín.

Levante la vista en un ataque de valentía para verla de forma directa

-¿Tan poco importante fue nuestra relación para ti?

-¿Eso crees Swan?

Le mantuve la vista ante su pregunta y la recorrí cuando camino hacia mí haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente

-¿Realmente crees que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados si te hubiese visto llegar del brazo de ese idiota tras tu regreso de New York?

Respire aún más profundo a su pregunta y seguí caminado hacia atrás

\- ¿Crees que si hubiese estado consiente de nuestra relación hubiese permitido que corretiaras de la mano de Hook por el pueblo

-¿Tu no eras consiente?

-Le hubiese arrancado la mano antes de dejar que te tocara Emma

Sentí como quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana

-Hubiese luchado cada segundo para que recordarás nuestra relación - acercó su cara a mi mejilla - hubiese recorrido con mis labios cada centímetro de tu cuerpo hasta que recordarás como te estremecías bajo mi toque las pocas noche que pudimos estar juntas

Mire sus ojos brillosos en busca de algún engaño en sus palabras

-Porque...

-La maldición era para ambas - me susurro sin apartar su mejilla de la mía - esa maldición era para quitarme la felicidad una y otra vez

-No entiendo

Abrace el silencio en el recuerdo que nos envolvió en ese momento... como nos despedimos en la línea del pueblo entre lágrimas y nuestras promesas de volver estar juntas

-Cuando llegaste a Storybook con el manco yo seguía sin recordarnos - subió su mano hacia mi cintura y la apretó con fuerza, rozaba el dolor pero me lo calle - yo estaba con Robín y era feliz

-¿Te hizo feliz?

-Lo hizo en algunos momentos, pero luego llego Marian y las cosas cambiaron una vez más

\- ¿Entonces no somos almas gemelas?

-¿No lo entiendes cierto Swan? - arrastró sus uñas por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cuello - la maldición es para que no sea feliz nunca más... - me explico apretándose aún a mi cuerpo - te arrebató de mi vida, quito a Robín de mi vida una y otra vez hasta que fue de forma definitiva y cuando al fin acabe con la maldad de mi cuerpo y pensé que podía estar en paz y ser feliz, aunque significará estar sola, me regreso los recuerdos la tarde que fuiste a mi oficina a decirme la fecha de tu matrimonio

-Regina...

-Estoy cansada de luchar Emma... No quiero ser mártir pero en cuanto me dije que sería feliz a su lado, me dije que al menos tú lo eras... pero no es así, ahora estas con tus recuerdos una vez mas y hoy no eres feliz

-Es sólo mala suerte morena... La maldición de rompió cuando recuperamos nuestros recuerdos, quizás es una manera de demostrar que nos pertenecemos, pasamos por mil obstáculos antes de poder estar juntas.

La sentí suspirar en mi cuello a mis palabras de aliento

-Quizás... pero no me quiero arriesgar

-Regina...

La sentí apartarse con un paso hacia atrás y mi cuerpo extraño su calor enseguida

-Ve y cásate con Killiam - dio otro paso hacia atrás para darme espacio - ve con él y ten paz en tu vida

Apreté los dientes a sus palabras, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba sacrificando por mí, porque fuera feliz y ella verme de lejos.

-NO

-¿Que?

Ignore su pregunté y caminando hacia ella la empuje hacia su escritorio con mi cuerpo y estampe un beso hambriento en sus labios

Ignore sus intentos de apartarse y volví a arremeter con más rabia apretando su cintura para inmovilizarla con mi cuerpo y el escritorio. Empuje mi lengua con furia exigiendo que me dejara entrar en su boca perfecta; sólo cuando sentí sus dientes sobre mis labios me aparte con un gesto de dolor

-Maldición Swan, porque tu nunca me escuchas y obedeces - me dio un golpe en busca de que me apartara de ella - vete ya

\- No me voy a ir Mills, no quiero paz en mi vida

-Swan...

-Quiero que mi vida sea un caos a tu lado - tome su cara con mis manos y la obligue a mirarme - quiero luchar contigo día por medio, quiero convencerte en cada locura que haga y aun más si incluyen a Henry, quiero luchar contigo por dejar nuestros orgullos de lado en cada discusión

-Es mi última advertencia Swan... vete o te vas a arrepentir

-La vida no es un cuento de hadas Regina - apreté más mis manos en su rostro para que me viera - el final feliz cuando llega se debe de trabajar y luchar para mantenerlo

-Te lo advertí Swan

\- ¿Qué?

Mi pregunta la respondió con una nube de magia que nos trasladó directamente a su cuarto, específicamente a su cama

-Te dije que te fueras - gruño sin apartar la vista de mi cuerpo - te di la libertad de marcharte con el manco y tener una vida tranquila aun cuando quería destrozar ese vestido horrendo hoy mientras te preparabas

-Ya te dije que no es eso lo que quiero - le gruñí buscando levantarme, no iba a rendirme en esta lucha - quiero estar contigo, así que lanza lo que tengas morena, que yo de tu lado no me muevo

-¿Estas segura?

Camino hacia mí cerrando la puerta con un hechizo en un movimiento de manos, había fuego en su mirada

-No voy a correr alcaldesa

-Debiste hacerlo cuando intente ser buena contigo - colocó una rodilla sobre la cama entre mis piernas para detenerme - cuando no deje que el odio me invadiera al saber que otras manos pasaron por lo ques es mío

Sonreí a sus palabras, mi mujer era celosa y posesiva. Lo había comprobado en el Jolly Roger cuando Hook hizo sus primero intentos de acercarse a mí y se dedicó a marcarme por todos los lugares visibles

-¿Debo de recordarte que hay manos que también te recorrieron? - me incorporé y la acerque a mi desde su cadera, empujándola a quedar sentada sobre mi abierta de piernas - así me gustas Mills, abierta y sobre mi cuerpo

-¿Sabe acaso Hook que te encanta hablar sucio en la cama?

-¿Conoció todos tus secretos perversa majestad el idiota de Hood? - le replique en respuesta

Di un recorrido con mis manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero

-¿Le diste el privilegio de estar acá?

Absorbí el gemido que dio cuando apreté sus nalgas y enterré mi cara entre sus pechos satisfecha al oírla susurrar en placer nuevamente mi nombre

-Esto está mal en tantos niveles - tomó mi cabello y tirando de el busco que la mirara - han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotras y no podemos culpar sólo a la maldición

\- Lo repararemos, lo arreglare de alguna manera...

-Tú y tu estúpido complejo de héroe

Sonreí a la caricia previa que hacia sobre mis cabellos sin apartar su mirada de mi

-No será fácil Swan... no somos las mismas que estuvieron enamoradas años atrás y yo tengo mucha rabia dentro de mí con todo lo que hemos pasado

-Dime que puedo hacer para ayudar - pregunté con timidez

Deje que mis manos subieran por su espalda con suavidad, quería que me sintiera más allá de lo físico

-Podríamos partir por sacarte ese horrible vestido

-Te concedo el placer morena

-No seré suave Swan - susurro bajando su rostro hasta rozar mis labios - hace horas que deseo rasgar cada trozo de tela

-Ahí está la mujer que me enamoro años atrás... comienzo a recordarla

Acepté el beso que me dio llena de entusiasmo, me deje invadir por su lengua y el rozar de sus dientes sobre mi labio

\- ¿Conoció todos tus gustos?

Sonreí al ver los celos en sus ojos mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba hacia atrás mirándome

-¿Jugaste a ser pasiva cada vez que tuviste un polvo con Hood?

No iba a callarme, ambas traíamos pasado

- _Touche_ Swan

Admire como comenzó a subir sus manos por mis piernas y en cada movimiento iba rasgando la tela de mi vestido

-Es un horrible vestido - susurro al tirar hacia atrás de ella toda la parte inferior de este, dejándome expuesta en ropa interior y el corsé de la parte superior - aunque debo de admirar que la parte de arriba hace muy apetecible tus pechos

Gemí cuando sus labios se trasladaron a la parte interna de mis muslos y dejo un mordisco ahí

-Aunque sigo prefiriendo esta zona

Subí mis manos para poder tomar el cabecero de su cama y no tocarla aún, sabía que no le gustaba cuando estaba ella tomando el control estando molesta

-Aunque tendremos que volver a trabajarla... esta demasiada pálida

Gemí cuando sus palabras y sus manos tomaron mis nalgas y enterró las uñas en ella fuertemente hasta dejar marca en ellas

-Extrañaba tu olor Swan

Dios... Sabía lo que venía de la mano de ella

-¿Lista Emma?

Levante la cabeza para poder verla de entre mis piernas y comprobar que el amor que reflejaron alguna vez ahí seguía. Asentí nerviosa y apreté aún más mis manos en la cama

La sentí acercarse a mi entrepierna, la ropa interior había volado con algún habiloso hechizo de ella. Su aliento advertía la cercanía de mi entrada y juro que podía sentir la humedad de su lengua cerca de mi botón

\- Voy a ser buena contigo y te hare disfrutar tanto que olvidaras cada mano que recorrió tu cuerpo, pero te lo advierto Swan, no me detendré

-Lo se

Gemí cuando su lengua comenzó a tocarme, recorría desde mi botón hasta mi entrada sin penetrarme una y otra vez. Sus uñas en mis muslos me daban el dolor que necesitaba para mezclarlo con la excitación que sentía con Regina. Lo hizo de forma rápida y con prisa, la movía y presionaba contra mi entrepierna sin detenerse, mi humedad se mezclaba con su lengua y sentía comenzaba a formarse el orgasmo en mi bajo vientre

-¡Mierda!

Solté un gemido ahogado cuando cerca del orgasmo había soltado un suave golpe en mi sensible clítoris, el dolor había evitado mi orgasmo y me había dejado aún más tensa

-¿Tienes alguna prisa por terminar?

-Si – levante la vista para ver con odio la sonrisa que traía

-Lastima

Esa mujer me iba a matar, había ignorado mis palabras y subido sus labios para calmar el dolor con su boca, tomando entre sus dientes mi clítoris y tirando de el con calma

-Regina…

No me importaba rogar, con tal de alcanzar mi clímax

-¿Te gusta?

Asentí con fuerza y seguí viendo cómo se afanaba con su boca en hacerme sentir placer, sus uñas raspaban mis piernas y subían con dirección a mi entrada sin prisa

-¡Carajo!

Volví a gritar cuando le había dado una ligera mordida a mi botón y cuando recién estaba pasando el dolor me penetro con tres dedos de golpe

-Con calma mujer

Gruñí al sentirla penetrarme con fuerza, no es no pudiera soportar lo duro, pero estaba algo oxidada con el tema y Regina no estaba siendo precisamente suave. Respire y me deje ir con sus arremetidas, sentí aquel placer que extrañaba y que nunca encontré con los torpes movimientos de Killiam, Regina era metódica, incluso para el sexo debía de ser la mejor.

-¡Maldición Regina!

La fulmine con la mirada cuando se había detenido de repente y nuevamente había dado un golpe a toda mi entrepierna, haciendo un ruido entre el choque y mis jugos y dejándome sin orgasmo una vez mas

-Te quiero Swan

-Yo te odio en este momento Mills

Sonrió a mi respuesta y subió su cuerpo al mío para quedar frente a frente

-Ábrete solo para mi princesa

Sonreí al apodo que partió siendo una broma entre nosotras y rodee su cintura ya desnuda con mis muslos y pase mis brazos por su espalda húmeda

-¿Deseas ese orgasmo?

-Mucho

Enterró su cara en mi cuello y besándolo comenzó a moverse sobre mi con calma, dejo que su cuerpo se acomodara sobre el mío, nuestras humedades chocaban en cada arremetida de ella y yo la buscaba cada vez que se alejaba

-No vuelvas a dejarme ir

-Nunca – susurro para besarme de nuevo – matare aquel que diga que es tu final feliz

Lance mi cuello hacia atrás cuando aumento la velocidad de su cadera y el placer comenzaba a formarse una vez más en mí de forma más fuerte y dolorosa

-No te detengas

Hundí mas mis uñas en su cuerpo tras mi pedido y deje que mi orgasmo me invadiera, me lleve por el placer que estaba produciendo y grite su nombre antes de explotar en aquella sensación que solo con ella había podido conseguir

-Emma…

Subí más mi cadera para presionar aún más sus arremetidas y le bese para que se relajara y pudiera llegar a su placer, sabía que si no estaba en paz, no lo lograría

-Aquí estoy morena, déjate ir como a ti te gusta, muéstrate cómo eres – susurre mirándola

Expuse mi cuello para que escondiera su rostro ahí, apreté los dientes cuando sus uñas comenzaron a apretar mi carne y su magia comenzaba a liberarse con cada espasmo de placer que la recorría, reventando algunos vidrios del cuarto.

-Mágico como siempre amor

La sentí reír en mi cuello relajándose en el proceso hasta dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí

-Es un buen comienzo de historia para nosotras

-Lo es… solo debemos de aclarar algunas cosas con mi familia y retomaremos todo desde donde lo dejamos

-Incluido todos los planes que teníamos

Sonreí cuando levanto la cabeza de golpe para preguntarme eso entusiasmada

-Quiero todo contigo Regina

-Bien, por me voy a asegurar de que nos casemos lo antes posible

-Nos casaremos en cuanto salgamos de la cama

-Expulsare al manco de mi pueblo

Reí ante su decreto real

-Sobre eso… creo que tu hermana se encargara de eso

Levanto una ceja ante mis palabras

-Me gusta eso porque no tengo planes de dejarte ir pronto

Realmente esperaba eso, teníamos mucho que recuperar, y hoy solo era el comienzo…

Fin

 _ **Espero que les gustara el fic, me ha encantado escribirlo y realmente estoy lista para acabar el resto de mis historias**_

 _ **Amor… te quiero porque las razones y las acciones sobran para amarte**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	4. Epilogo

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Algunas personas con este fic me pidieron saber que había ocurrido con la pareja y con Hook, pues he aquí el epilogo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y me perdonen la tardanza, nunca pensé en hacerlo asi que debía esperar que la inspiración llegara**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Epilogo**

Mantuve los ojos cerrados al sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, su brazo me rodeaba de forma posesiva y una de sus piernas estaba enredada entre las mías. Era la mejor manera de despertar y saber que no fueron sólo sueños los q tuve anoche.

Abrí los ojos con calma y admire a mi rubia descansar, mire orgullosa las marcas que había dejado sobre su blanca piel a sabiendas que tardaría varios días en sanar... con ellas dejaba claro a quien pertenecía y que estaba a dispuesta a marcar lo que era mío.

Sonreí antes de desenredarme de ella con cuidado para colocarme de pie. Admire como inconscientemente me busco y se debió de conformar con hundir su nariz en mi almohada.

Nadie sabría cuánto la había extrañado, cuanto había sufrido al verla correr de un lado a otro con el idiota fingiendo que él era su final feliz... porque a pesar de todo yo sabía la verdad, Emma jamás sería tan feliz como cuñado estuvo conmigo. Y no sólo era mi ego hablando, pero a mi lado se le veía florecer, estar en calma y feliz. A diferencia con el manco que hasta peso había perdido.

Suspire feliz ante de hacerme la pregunta que me hacía cada mañana que despertaba con Emma a mi lado. ¿Ducha o sexo?

-Al carajo el trabajo

Sonreí antes de comenzar a tirar las pocas sábanas que la cubría, de pie comencé a acariciar su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su rodilla, eran toques suaves y sutiles, lo suficiente para que ella buscara mi contacto de forma inconsciente sin despertar. Pase mis palmas por el interior de sus muslos con la intención que se girará y quedará boca arriba

-No recuerdo haber tenido algo tan apetitoso antes en mi cama - susurre para mi antes de levantarme y caminar hacia mis cajones.

Regrese con rapidez y constate feliz que Emma no sólo no se había movido sino que además ya estaba desnuda sobre mi cama, abierta como me gustaba verla.

-A pesar de todo lo torpe que eres, sigues regresando a mi... incluso cuando yo me había rendido Swan

Trepe a mi cama en un gesto y me deje caer entre sus blancas piernas, aspire su aroma en un gesto concentrado y admire los estragos que había causado en ese sector... quizás había sido un poco bruta anoche

-¿Pretendes quedarte sólo mirando o harás algo Mills?

Levante la vista para atrapar esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome desde la almohada

-¿Eres capaz de soportar Swan? - deslice mi dedo entre sus pliegues como confirmando que no tuviera molestias - anoche se nos fue la mano

-Regina...

Sonreí a su gemido y subí mi dedo hasta su clítoris cubierto para acariciarlo en círculo

-No quisiera que te sintieras mal más tarde - tome un poco de la humedad que me estaba entregando y la frote de abajo hacia arriba - se le ve algo irritada

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas más de cerca Mills?

Saque la lengua a su provocación y le di un par de lamidas rápida hasta que soltó un gritito

-Estoy confundida... ¿eso fue de dolor o placer?

-¿Aun tienes problemas para identificarlo?

Levante una ceja a su provocación y volví a mi faena de hacerla gritar, si tenía humor para respuesta rápidas, definitivamente podría soportar mi glotonería. Pase mi lengua con rapidez, movía mi cabeza para que mi nariz también hiciera presión en su botón y mis manos se aferraron a sus muslos con fuerza para mantenerla abierta para mí y así poder saborearla a gusto hasta sentir como se iba corriendo en mis labios

-Buenos días princesa – subí un poco mi cabeza hasta apoyar mi barbilla sobre su vientre – espero que fuera un buen despertar

-Odio ese sobrenombre abuela

-Te odio – gruñí antes de pellizcar su muslo

-Me amas

-¿Y tú? – pregunte algo nerviosa, era consiente que sus recuerdos aun no estaban del todo claro y había pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra relación - ¿a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido desde que nuestras memorias fueron borradas?

-Siento que nunca deje de amarte Regina, siempre ha existido algo que tira de mi hacia donde tu estas – estiro su mano y acaricio mi mejilla – cuando vi aquellas fotografías sabía que no eran falsas, sentía que eso era real… y fue ese mismo sentimiento lo que me trajo a pedir explicaciones

-Déjame tenerte una vez más Emma

-¿No fue suficiente el desayuno de recién?

-Tengo otra cosa en mente Swan – di una sonrisa pícara antes de comenzar a subir por su vientre con mis labios, pase por el centro de sus pechos, seguí subiendo hasta llegar a su boca

-Oh… entiendo ahora a que planes te referías – susurro antes de besarme y abrir más sus piernas para dejar que me acomodara entre ellas – estoy segura que no era tan grande el que teníamos cuando estábamos juntas

-Quizás te acostumbraste a cosas pequeñas con el delineador

-Tú quieres partirme por la mitad – gruño cuando me sintió deslizar la punta de mi juguete por sus labios en un movimiento de cadera

Deje que mi sonrisa lo dijera todo antes de comenzar a buscar deslizarme por su interior hasta que nuestras caderas se encontraron en un golpe suave. Había olvidado cuanto extrañaba esa sensación, de sentirme conectada a Emma, de poder verla a los ojos cuando era yo quien la llevaba al placer.

Espere paciente sin moverme hasta que la sintiera relajarse bajo mis brazos.

-Puedes moverte

-No hasta que me veas Emma

Respire cuando vi sus ojos y comencé con un suave vaivén, todo rastro de desesperación en mi había desaparecido y ahora quería algo calmo sin perder detalle de como se iba presentando el placer en su rostro, como abría la boca cada vez que llegaba al final con mis penetraciones y su cadera me buscaba en cada momento que retrocedía

-Más rápido

-Aun no

Gire los ojos de placer cuando ella llevo sus manos a mis pechos para estimularlos de forma ruda, comenzó a besarme y morderme el cuello

-Maldición Emma, trato de ser romántica aquí

-Puedes serlo cuando me cocines el desayuno Mills

Sonreí a su gesto de ceja pícaro y busque su pierna para engancharme y asi poder aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas

-Prepárate Swan, esto no será suave

-Jamás lo pedí así

Me concentre en sus ruidos, mis movimientos comenzaron a ser rápidos, profundos hasta al punto de hacerla gritar en cada embestida. Deje mis labios sobre su cuello y volví a marcarla, mis dientes mordían su suave piel, cuando la sentía quejarse del dolor pasaba mi lengua sobre la marca para calmarla

-Más rápido… Regina

Doble mis esfuerzos para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, mi mano se había deslizado desde su muslo a su culo, levante un poco mi cuerpo y busque admirar como entraba y salía desde sus piernas abiertas, como sus líquidos habían más rápida las penetraciones y nuestras pieles brillaban por el esfuerzo

-¿Así te gusta princesa? – pregunte antes de llevar mi mano a su botón y frotarlo hasta hacerla terminar en un orgasmo tan fuerte que me fue casi imposible moverme desde su interior

Lance mi cabeza para disfrutar el placer, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, y su olor el paraíso mismo… las dos cosas que necesitaba para llegar a mi final feliz.

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Noche loca hermanita?

Sonreí a la pregunta de mi hermana, tome asiento a su lado en aquel salón de evento que alguna vez tuvo la intención de ser donde se celebrarla el matrimonio de mi mujer y el gancho

-Noche loca, mañana loca y un desayuno movido

-Siempre supe que ustedes dos eran dinamita junta

Solo mire al frente para dejar claro que no haría más comentarios con respecto a mi relación con Emma

-Gracias Zelena… por todo

-Nada que agradecer Regina, sabes bien que solo quiero que seas feliz, además el espectáculo que se está dando es el mejor pago que podría estar recibiendo

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Nieves gritando?

-Cerca de tres horas

Levante la cejas sorprendida ante la capacidad pulmonar de mi hijastra y admire como hacia gesto de brazos ante un Hook que tenia el ojo morado y buscaba bajar la inflamación con una bolsa de hielo

-¿Quién lo golpeo?

-Esa cosita adorable y pequeña de hada madrina que tienes de hada madrina – me explico en un gesto hacia Tinker que se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando feo hacia el show que se estaba dando –

Le lance una mirada orgullosa que fue captada con rapidez por parte de la rubia

-Estuvieron cerca de cuatro horas buscando todos a Emma, pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido – me explico – luego ocurrió un golpe de magia por el pueblo que hizo que comenzaran a recordar poco a poco su relación… ¿tendrá algo que ver con ustedes dos llegando al orgasmo?

Me sonroje a su pregunta e hice cuentas hacia atrás para ver si calzaban las horas

-¡Esa es mi hermana! – me celebro la muy idiota – al final todos se volvieron a reunir en este salón, James trato de consolar a el pirata ya que lloraba como niña cuando le explique sutilmente que Emma estaba contigo

-¿Sutilmente?

-Solo le señale que Emma había recuperado sus recuerdos, que sabía que estaba enamorada de la segunda mejor Mills y que de seguro estaba teniendo un montón de sexo en todas las posiciones posible para recuperar el tiempo contigo

Abrí la boca ante la desfachatez de mi hermana, pensé en regañarla por su comentario, pero me interrumpió para seguir con su historia

-Luego discutiremos cuál de las dos es mejor – levanto la mano en un gesto ridículo – el caso es que cuando a Nieves le iba a dar un infarto en la parte que narraba que Emma estaba contra alguna muralla de la mansión Mills entro Tinker a interrumpir

-pero… por que tu… - frote mis ojos cuando imagine a Zelena contando con pelos y señales de cómo estaba con Emma frente a los encantadores y Hook – tú vas a causarme un aneurisma hermana

-Gracias – dio una palmadita a mi espalda orgullosa – ¿Sabías que Hook recordaba?

-¡QUE!

-Exacto, el muy cabron estaba al tanto de su relación cuando fue a buscarla a New York y al ver que nadie recordaba se aprovechó de la situación

-Voy a matarlo

-Tu nada – detuvo mi amago de levantarme y volvió a sentarme - tú te iras a seguir disfrutando de la sensual rubia que tienes de seguro amarrada a la cama y yo me encargare de lo que quede del manco una vez que los encantadores, Rubie, la abuelita, los enanos y Archie terminen de gritarle y golpearlo

-Quiero que sufra por todo lo que nos hizo pasar

-Tú déjalo en mis manos hermanita, me asegurare que su sufrimiento sea eterno

-Me gusta eso de eterno

Voltee a verla y deje un beso en su mejilla en un gesto de agradecimiento

-Ya vete Mills, te estas ablandando

Di un último vistazo al maltrecho del delineador que había recibido ahora una abofeteada por parte de Rubie y en un gesto de magia me regrese a mi hogar. Aun me quedaban cosas que debía de hacer para que Emma me recordara del todo y yo feliz de hacer eso.

 _ **Espero que les gustara este final y todas las dudas fueran resueltas… muchas gracias a quienes han dejado un mensajito y las invito a darme su opinión de este final**_

 _ **Amor! feliz cumpleaños atrasados, sabes bien que líneas son tuyas bb… te quiero**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
